


等天亮

by urnotOptimus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, First Love, M/M, mermaid au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urnotOptimus/pseuds/urnotOptimus
Summary: 《深渊书简》番外篇，可独立食用。帮助Bumblebee逃出实验室后，Orion Pax深陷神游症的漩涡之中，甚至在信息素的影响下，出现了自己的精神系拟态……纯良向导人妻鱼海底捞哨兵，舍身相救竟惨遭标记！哨兵/向导二设，进入发情期的双方会出现动物性特征or变为动物。





	等天亮

**Author's Note:**

> 深夜干活就是容易出错，误发了未更新的版本orz  
> 已更新。

   
1.  
海面无风，却无端泛起波浪。以一点为圆心，平整的镜面震起不规则的涟漪，并迅速向周围一圈圈扩散出去。  
水下，一道浅色的影子向天空疾速靠近——  
海水“哗啦”一声破开，哨兵耷拉着的脑袋率先露出了水面，紧接着是他沉重的身躯。阳光下闪闪发亮的透明水珠从Bumblebee甩开的刘海上溅落，他将Orion Pax的脑袋靠在自己肩膀上，尾鳍拍打着水花，飞快地向岸边游去。  
体能大量消耗，是以Bumblebee前进的速度较先前慢了不少。  
   
   
“呜……”  
冰原白狼无精打采地浮在水面上。精神体最能直观地反映着主人的精神状态，Orion Pax正处于一场漫无止境的感官混乱之中，残余的精神力很难继续维持它的实体化。它显然也已筋疲力尽，差点重新沉回水里，但依旧坚持以保护者的姿态紧跟Bumblebee。  
Bumblebee吓了一跳：“Auset！”  
他的精神体，一只体型袖珍的金尾长喙海豚，它已经成长到足够实体化的年龄，闻声迅速上浮，及时地将晕乎乎的白狼捞回水面上。  
小向导分出一束精神触丝，轻轻地点了点白狼前额，卷起它的前爪，以防这只不会游泳的动物再从Auset背上滑下去：“我知道你讨厌水，请再坚持一会儿好吗？亲爱的，我们马上就能到岸边。”  
白狼很喜欢这条人鱼和他的海豚，向导的信息素味道清清爽爽、温温柔柔，像藏在珊瑚丛中若影若现的透明气泡。它颇为享受地眯起眼睛，低着头，任由精神触丝揉乱了头顶的毛发，然后冲他示好地摇了摇自己的尾巴。  
——不靠谱的主人竟然捡到一名极其靠谱的配偶，它很满意。  
   
   
时近傍晚，天色已暗，海平面熔着落日的斑斓色彩，依旧望不见遥远的海岸线。  
Orion Pax尚未醒来，Bumblebee背负着哨兵全身的重量，纵使有海水的浮力相助，仍难免有些吃力。高纬度海域的海水温度远低于陆生机的恒定体温，Orion Pax长时间泡在海里，Bumblebee能传递给他的热量又极其有限，转眼就在冰冷的海水中流失了。  
怎么办呢？  
Bumblebee犹豫了一会儿，将Orion Pax冰冷的面颊贴到自己的脖颈上。他清清嗓子，试探着开口：  
“有朋友愿意帮忙吗？我要将这个人救到岸上去。”  
他阖上光镜，精神触丝向着大海深处无限延伸，将自己的歌声顺着精神力源源不断地散播出去，音色很是婉转美妙，求助的意愿却直白得可爱。  
Cybertron每一片海洋都有各自的领主，初来乍到，理应知会一声此地的主人。  
很快，附近海域中出现了回应的歌声。一片灿烂的光点涌现，并快速向他靠近，越来越亮——那是一群友善的海豚，循着歌声前来帮助它们的客人。这一片海域里多金尾海豚，薄纱般层层交叠的灿金色尾鳍将它们与另外亚种的同类区分开来，点缀着如流沙般闪烁不息的细碎光点，骨架纤长优雅，远望去就像云间的团簇星点。  
Auset很快就听到了来自同类的召唤。它迅速地向着同伴们游去，领着它们的队伍回到主人身边。  
海豚首领脱离队伍游过来，用背鳍接过小海豚Auset背上的白狼，友善地以喙部轻轻触碰了一下Bumblebee的脸颊。  
Bumblebee抱着Orion Pax，腾不出手来，只得以鱼尾拍了拍它的额隆处，友善地向自己的新朋友打招呼。  
“谢谢你。我是Bumblebee。”  
人鱼大多天性温和却善战，素来是海洋中的一方霸主，常以各种鱼类为食，敢于单枪匹马同鲨鱼作战。Bumblebee的友善让海豚们放下心来。它们绕着两人转了一圈，随后一只海豚出列，以它的背脊托起了Orion Pax，余下的海豚则拱卫着Bumblebee，护送他们向岸边游去。  
   
   
   
2.  
待Orion Pax完全离开水面，时间已过去半小时。昏黄的主恒星渐渐迫近了海平面，潮水退去，沙滩松软，白狼背着主人，小心翼翼地将他平放在一块挡风的礁岩后。  
Orion Pax的光镜紧紧阖着，蹙着眉头。他的个头极高，身材魁梧，机体遍布旧日的伤口，如此毫无防备地仰躺在沙滩上，难免让人芯疼。  
“他受了重伤，一时半会儿无法醒来，好在眼下也算安全。得去找些吃的才行。”  
Bumblebee放下芯来。他筋疲力尽地趴在Auset背上，正打算退回深海区时，却察觉自己的头发被什么东西钩住了。  
“呀？”  
他回过头，只见背后一堵毛茸茸的墙，原来是白狼紧紧跟在身后，着实吓了一跳。毛发凌乱的巨兽在海水里站着，垂着脑袋，眼巴巴地盯着他，口中还叼住自己的头发。  
“这个不可以吃喔。”  
白狼扭过头，坚决不肯松口。它从咽喉里发出低声的呜咽，拖着他的头发向岸边轻拽，牙齿却不敢用力，像是怕咬疼了他。  
哨兵与向导双方可通过体液交换建立初步的精神链接，是以亲吻过Orion Pax的Bumblebee能察觉到，白狼已如它的主人一般疲惫至极，却没有选择回到精神空间，反而固执地选择继续履行哨兵的责任——保护好他“弱小”的向导。  
危险……请不要离开。  
   
   
Bumblebee哭笑不得，知道这是精神体向自己示好的举动。他游回白狼身边，够不到它的脑袋，就伸出双臂，紧紧环住了它的前肢，将脸颊贴近对方柔软的毛发。  
“不要怕，我只是去找点食物，马上就回来。”  
这招果然奏效，白狼接受了他的精神暗示，松开嘴，听话地蹲坐下，像只温驯的大狗。它将前爪搭到Bumblebee肩膀上，向他面前凑了凑，如闻到美味珍馐一般，在小人鱼金灿灿的发间嗅个不停，突然舔了舔他的后颈。  
那里是向导腺体所在，白狼像发现了新大陆，“啊呜”一口，叼住这处柔软脆弱的肌肤不放了。  
被哨兵的精神体乍然触碰，Bumblebee敏感地抖了一下，缩起脖子，将白狼毛茸茸的大脑袋往外推。  
“快回去休息……请不要做奇怪的事！”  
小人鱼的声线里带着羞恼的颤音，原本就绯红的脸瞬间滚烫。  
白狼烦人得很，像块融化在夏日里的冰糖，无论如何也撕不下来，黏糊糊地淌了Bumblebee满身。就在他捂着脸快要炸毛时，白狼忽然松口，舔了舔他气鼓鼓的脸，叼起水里走神的Auset转头就跑。Bumblebee来不及反应，只觉光镜前一花，就见Auset在白狼口中惊慌失措地甩着尾巴，然后一狼一鱼就在Orion Pax身边消失不见了。  
它、它带着自己的精神体一起躲进了Orion Pax的精神空间！  
Bumblebee目瞪口呆：“……”  
世风日下，强抢民鱼。  
他从来不知道Orion Pax竟是这样子的人。  
   
   
   
3.  
Bumblebee在浅海区转了几圈，很快就回到了岸边。他对这片海域不太熟悉，收获甚少，身边的几只小鱼小虾根本不够。  
他回头望望黑漆漆的深海，毫不犹豫地游了过去。未知海域意味着危险，也意味着更少的捕食者与更多猎物。Orion Pax需要补充大量营养，他得更努力一些才行。  
   
   
好在还未游出多远，热情的海豚群已经把一条个头敦实的鲔鱼赶到他面前，一下子就吸引了他的注意力。Bumblebee在实验室看护下长大，科学家们为他制定了严格的食谱，定时投喂能量块，很少有机会吃到鲜鱼。  
“这是给我的礼物吗？”Bumblebee游到海豚群中，好奇地摸了摸朋友们送来的猎物，又迅速地缩回手——小人鱼显然被这个快有自己两倍长的家伙吓了一跳。尽管为防止它逃跑，贴心的海豚们已经提前用超声波把它震晕了，但突然之间面对一条这么大的新食材，难免让人手足无措。  
“太好了，我不必出去捕猎，就可以留下来照顾Orion。”Bumblebee回头看了看依旧在岸上沉睡的Orion Pax。此时热情的主恒星已经沉到海平面下，天幕渐暗，铁灰色的海浪拍打着陆生机苍白的面孔，那轻柔的节拍让他不禁弯起了光镜，几乎叹息出声。  
“我很喜欢，谢谢你们……我的哨兵一定也会喜欢的。”  
   
   
   
4.  
思及陆生机需要进食烹饪过的食材，Bumblebee在浅水区将鲔鱼和几条小鱼统统打晕，认认真真地切尾排血，掏去内脏，刮掉鱼鳞，里三遍外三遍洗得干干净净；随后又爬到沙滩上，用Orion Pax的配枪弹药在背风处生起了火堆，用枪身和佩剑作支架，把他的盾牌架到火上，开始烤鱼。  
金属盾牌的导热性极佳，几条鱼很快开始“滋滋”作响。Bumblebee又别出芯裁地找来几枚野果，将酸酸甜甜的浆果汁挤到上面，鱼肉的香味慢慢地在空气中飘散开来。  
他满意地动动鼻子，美滋滋地给烤鱼翻面，芯花怒放。  
   
   
之前照顾他的工作人员里有不少向导，闲暇之余，偷听到最多的话题，不外乎新闻八卦美食彩妆。  
“要抓住一个哨兵的芯，就要先抓住他的胃。”  
一个优秀的向导，必须下得厨房，深谙烹饪之道，如此才能将他的哨兵牢牢掌握。  
看来自己还是蛮有天分的嘛。  
“吃了我的鱼，就得更喜欢我一些才好。”  
Bumblebee伸手摸了摸自己热乎乎的脸颊，兜不住满手笑意，漏出指缝，顺着眼角眉梢流淌下来。他这边烤着鱼，还要留神看顾着一旁昏迷不醒的高大哨兵，那人呼吸均匀，就如睡着一般。  
往后的每一天，他们都会像现在这样近距离相处，在一个屋檐下生活——  
“每天给他准备美味丰盛的三餐，送他出门工作，等他回家，一起做家务，一起逛超市，一起看书看电影，一起说晚安，还要一起哄小宝宝睡觉……”  
Bumblebee察觉到面部的热意，不知所措地后退了几步，重新将自己沉回海中。他在微凉的海水里游来游去，强行试图给自己降温。  
收效甚微。  
啊呀，怎么就想到了小宝宝那么遥远的事情呢？可真是一条不知矜持的小人鱼。  
羞赧的发泄持续了片刻，在烤鱼发焦之前，Bumblebee懊恼地从海草丛中现身。他轻轻发出一串气音，又重新浮上海面，趴到礁石上，双手托腮，呆呆地望着Orion Pax。  
   
   
从旁人口中，Bumblebee曾无数次听到过这位传奇人物的名字，对他的故事耳熟能详，但凡众人提起他，无一不带着显而易见的崇敬与畏惧。因而在百无聊赖的圈禁生活里，Bumblebee难免对此人心生向往。  
今日两人戏剧般地相遇，百闻不如一见，Orion Pax果然如想象中那般强壮又勇敢。  
“是他救了我。”Bumblebee歪着头打量他，“打破枷锁，给予我自由。”  
在实验室里，为了打发时间，不少工作人员们都有追剧的习惯，是以Bumblebee也跟着看了不少。他从出生起就未见过任何同伴，并不懂太多人情世故，生活常识皆仰赖于剧集内容：  
勇士从恶龙口中救下柔弱的公主，在城堡里举行了盛大的婚礼；备受欺凌的小调酒师被路见不平的总裁搭救，甜甜蜜蜜地谈起了恋爱；遭遇挫折的小姑娘在恋人的帮助下走出人生的阴影，重回，步入了婚礼的殿堂……  
基地里一半以上的向导工作人员，都曾在电视节目结束后，抹着泪抒发过类似“救命之恩当以身相许”的感慨。  
尽管自己并不柔弱，也没有备受欺凌，但作为一个懂礼貌、有素养的海生机，承蒙搭救，理应更加注重礼仪问题才是。  
思及此，Bumblebee愈发坚定了自己的想法。  
   
   
他无法行走，只能慢吞吞地爬回岸上，在哨兵身边躺下，上上下下地打量着自己未来的火种伴侣，以目光描摹着Orion Pax的眉眼，越看越芯动。  
“从此之后，王子和公主幸福地生活在一起。爱情如此甜蜜，连月光也会为之融化。”  
湿润的晚风从海平线的尽头吹拂过来，遥远夜空里的群星闪烁，林木的阴影在青苔上摇晃重叠，一片漆黑，什么都看不见。但他知道，等到太阳升起，清晨的海边无一处不美。  
“明天见。”  
Bumblebee蜷起鱼尾，熄灭光镜，将自己的小脑袋枕到Orion Pax的手臂上，就像每一个新婚妻子会对丈夫做的那样。对方身上的信息素是一种高大的乔木味道，源源不断地涌入他的嗅觉传感器，无端使人安芯，就如Orion这个人一般温暖而可靠。  
   
   
树梢在微风中起舞，潮水起伏，躲藏在沙坑里的寄居蟹出门运动了一下。  
他也有芯动，却不止一下。  
   
 

 

 

5.

睡到半夜，Bumblebee从一阵惊悸难安的燥热中醒转。  
陆生机的体温偏高，毛绒绒的白狼将他整个儿裹进怀里，仿佛被一团团不断散发着热量的毛毯紧紧裹着，无法动弹，都快把他烤化了。  
“热……”  
白狼滚烫的呼吸喷吐在头顶，Bumblebee难受极了。他的嗓子干巴巴的，身体发软。一种说不清道不明的空虚感在四肢百骸中横冲直撞，让他全身不对劲，但又不清楚自己想要的是什么。  
迷糊中，Bumblebee伸手挠挠发痒的脖颈，却从皮肤上传来了细微的刺痛。  
他轻轻抽了口气，光镜点亮一条细缝，就着月光看向自己的手——

 

手背覆盖上一层薄薄的浅金色鳞甲，还有不知何时变长的指甲，在月下闪烁着半透明的珠光。边缘极锐利，因而稍用些力便不小心划破了表皮，火辣辣地疼。  
但这种疼痛稍稍减轻了他的难受。他不免有些迷茫，摸了摸自己滚烫的额头。  
是昨夜里露天睡觉，所以感冒发烧了吗？

 

Bumblebee没有意识到，自己身上的信息素味道也逐渐起了变化。  
先前他的味道如海风般清新而幽雅，带有一种少年青涩的媚惑感，就像他的人一样。但现在，进入发情期的向导信息素味道浓郁了数倍，海风中不知何时充盈起花香与水果的芬芳。新鲜圆润的水果花瓣被攥在手中肆意挤压，饱满的果肉茎叶颤抖着，从指缝间不断渗出，潽出甜蜜馥郁的汁水，沿机体纹路汩汩而下。  
缭绕氤氲，惑人芯智。  
如果能有一个经验丰富的老师指点，那么Bumblebee现在就该知道，身体出现这些奇怪的反应，无非是因为身边有相容度极高的哨兵陪伴，双方的信息素契合，诱使未成年向导提前进入了发情期。双方的信息素近距离长时间交融，甚至导致了Orion Pax精神系拟态的出现——他变成了一只体形魁梧的白狼。  
Bumblebee看似对感情之事了如指掌，至于正确的两性生理知识，实则一窍不通。他烧得迷迷糊糊，推了推将自己紧紧环住的白狼，不明白昨夜睡在自己身侧的英俊哨兵怎么就变成了一只毛乎乎的猛兽。  
Orion Pax的信息素难免带有哨兵天性里的侵略性，厚重的木质气味，包裹住晨露花香一般轻轻浅浅的向导素味道，在有限的空间里交融，愈发浓烈。  
被哨兵信息素萦绕着，这无疑让Bumblebee更焦躁难熬了。高烧烧得他头晕眼花，理智全无，只剩下机体里本能的渴望在能量液中流淌。此刻的小人鱼就像是烈日炙烤下的干苔，只消一点星火，马上就能剧烈燃烧起来。  
Bumblebee慢慢动了动身体，尝试向白狼伸出手，攥住了它颈下一撮白毛。他的声音略微沙哑，犹豫着，轻声呢喃：“Orion……”

 

几乎是在Bumblebee出声的瞬间，Orion Pax就有了反应。他慢慢点亮光镜，却是陌生的暗紫色。高大健壮的哨兵，在变化为他自己的精神系拟态后，更显出了充满攻击性的优势，每一处肌肉线条无不彰显着无穷的力量，完美地组成了他的机体。  
他俯下身，按住小向导的身体，随后慢慢覆了上去。从两人身后的角度看，人鱼完全被白狼遮挡住了，只从对方身下露出一角浅金色的尾鳍。  
Orion Pax还未从感官混沌的泥沼中爬出，根本不知道眼下发生了什么。他只觉得怀里的人鱼又香又软，泛出一种奇异的清甜味道，让他不自觉地想要多亲近一点。

 

Bumblebee出了一身细细的冷凝液，头低低地埋在Orion Pax胸前，只从绒毛中露出小半边脸，鼻翼泛红，呼吸急促。他的身下，对接口外的防护鳞甲不知何时已经张开一条细缝，正向外渗着甜蜜的汁液。  
这还仅仅是向导发情初期而已。  
小人鱼仰起头，光镜忽明忽暗，眼睫如蝶翅般颤动，呼吸近在咫尺。他的声音里带着破碎的泣音，性感而脆弱：  
“Orion，我很难受……或许是生病了。”  
本能驱使他小心翼翼地伸出胳膊，摸索着，搂紧了白狼的脖子，鱼尾更是直接缠住了对方的腰身，不断淌下的液体将雪白的毛发也沾湿了。他的脸无意识地在Orion Pax的肩颈处磨蹭，发声器中不断溢出呻吟。  
小人鱼的机体修长柔韧，纤细的金属骨架绷着匀亭的皮肉，浑身腻白，无一处不精致可爱。他太吸引人了，就连信息素的味道也惑人，Orion Pax下意识俯下身来，舔了舔Bumblebee的脸颊。  
他的前爪搭住了Bumblebee后颈处的腺体，叫对方不由自主地仰起脸，接受了自己的舔吻。软金属舌碾过小人鱼殷红的嘴唇，是和他想象中一样的柔软。

 

海风里的花果香味源源不断，源头在Bumblebee的后颈处。一个从未被标记过的向导，光滑的皮肤，Orion Pax凭借着本能舔上了他后颈与脊椎顶点相交处的向导腺体。  
白狼粗糙的舌头十分有力，从向导腺体上舔舐过去，Bumblebee轻声哼哼起来——Orion Pax用的力气太大了。  
他抬起头来正对上白狼的视线，只觉得那光镜色彩深深沉沉的，带着与清醒时截然不同的压迫感，让他无端芯生恐惧。  
“Pax先生，请、请轻一点，我受不住……”

 

后颈不断蔓延起酥麻感，Bumblebee的腰肢软软地弯折起来，额头沁出了一层冷凝液，发声器中溢出低低的呻吟。  
趁其不备，Orion Pax一口咬上了Bumblebee的向导腺体。白狼用力很大，尖锐的利齿深深扎入小人鱼毫无防护的柔软皮肤，直抵深处的腺体导管，将属于他的信息素注入，彻底污染了这片洁净之地。  
Bumblebee痛得一声惊叫，大量生理性清洁液霎时从眼底涌起。他吸了吸鼻子，双臂紧紧搂住Orion Pax的脖子，喘息中尚带着颤抖的哭腔。  
好痛。和他看的电视剧一点都不一样！

 

Orion Pax垂着头，舔舐Bumblebee的伤口，近乎贪婪地品尝着新鲜能量液的甜腥味与变得愈发浓郁的向导信息素的香味。  
Bumblebee哽咽了一声——他有点畏惧于这样子性情大变的Orion Pax，紧张得四肢冰凉。预料到即将到来的危险处境，他悄悄挪动发麻的身体，想要朝相反的方向逃开，却无法改变被白狼重新拨回爪下的命运。  
白狼愠怒于结合对象尝试逃离的不忠行为，大力啃噬着他，软金属舌摩擦着侧腰一路向上。与此同时，某个不可言说的部位开始精神焕发，抵上了对方的对接挡板。  
Bumblebee像被烫到一般，立马惊慌失措地蜷起鱼尾，缩着肩膀，手环在胸前瑟瑟发抖，好像一条刚被渔民捕捞上岸的鳟鱼，一只被主人揪住尾巴的小猫。  
接下来该怎么做？  
Orion Pax显然对此一无所知，而Bumblebee更是一头雾水。在信息素发生变化时，向导的身芯会比平日更加敏感脆弱，他难受得哭了起来，脸埋在Orion Pax身上，机体不断颤抖。在实验室长大的小人鱼，他不懂自己的举止意味着什么，只有向导发情期时的本能，想要更接近这个哨兵，想要对方抱抱自己。  
这时候的Bumblebee，信息素并不像他平时那般带着攻击性，反而是温和包容的。他很渴望得到来自Orion Pax的抚慰，不得章法地试探着，却似乎又在害羞。  
白狼被他身上甜腻的味道迷得晕头转向，不断舔吻他的面颊、耳鳍。两人的信息素如躯体般横陈交融，每一次呼吸都像是命运纠缠，要将彼此吞入火种中去。

 

有什么变得不一样了。  
没有任何预兆的，输出管无师自通地找到了它该去的位置。缓慢而坚定地，头部顶开接口外的防护鳞甲，正在尝试挤入Bumblebee的身体。  
“什、什么……”  
身下传来的异样感使小人鱼无端察觉到危险，睁大了光镜。他出了一身细细密密的冷凝液，被风一吹，微微的凉。柔软湿润的发丝缠绕着肩颈与手臂，白皙的面庞带上了红晕，眼神迷离，瓦蓝的眼眸里弥漫着一层水雾。  
“Orion，你要做什么？”  
他推了推在自己身上舔个不停的白狼，难受地挣扎了起来，尝试起身。人鱼进入发情期后，指甲变得尤其尖锐，Orion Pax轻轻痛哼一声，吓得Bumblebee停住了手，这才发现自己在他额头上刮出了一道长长的口子，染红了半边脸。  
Orion Pax不满地按住了这只胆敢反抗自己的猎物，目光犹如剑刃扎在Bumblebee身上，低吼一声，冲他龇了龇牙。利齿森然，衬着巨兽脸上被能量液浸染的毛发，格外狰狞。  
在和向导发生关系时，哨兵的占有欲往往会格外疯狂，更遑论已经失去理智的野兽。Bumblebee毫不怀疑他能一口咬断自己的脖颈。  
小人鱼被这个意外吓呆，连尾巴都软了。脸上滚烫烫的，伸手一抹，都是从Orion Pax下颚淌下来的能量液。  
“对、对不起，Orion……”  
Bumblebee身体僵直，红了眼眶，像只被猛兽按住耳朵后动弹不得的兔子。Orion Pax足以要了他的小命，他不敢动，只是伤芯又委屈——他不明白，白天还如骑士一般寸步不离守着自己的哨兵，为何会突然变成这样？

 

泪眼朦胧的光镜画面像笼了层雾，看不分明。他眨了眨光镜，再睁开时，Orion Pax重新俯下身来，笼罩在他身上，遮盖了他的全部视野，把整个世界都隔绝开来。  
粗砺的舌头凑过来舔他脸上的能量液，Bumblebee别开头，脸部皮肤湿哒哒、黏糊糊，难受极了。余下的一点能量液沾染在他的嘴唇上，一片殷红，好似姑娘唇上艳色的脂膏。  
Bumblebee被怜惜地翻过来，整条鱼陷入柔软的沙滩里，对接挡板被迫向两侧挤开，只有窄小的接口暴露在空气里，胆怯地一张一合，像是缺氧。他将额头抵在手臂上，以一个顺从的姿势跪伏着，紧紧阖着光镜，也不知冷凝液何时淌入眼眶了，又酸又涩。  
从Orion Pax额头上滴下来的能量液掺杂着他皮肤上的冷凝液，顺着脊椎骨，精致的腰窝，缓慢而色情地滑进了那条窄缝里。绸缎般的蜜金色长发凌乱地堆着，像随处开放所以不被怜惜的花，盛开在那滑腻的背上。  
白狼无法控制好自己的力道，就着这些润滑，就不管不顾地向他体内挤入。

 

这可比起初痛上许多倍。小人鱼立马娇声娇气地哭闹起来，又抓又挠，一下子脱离了白狼的掌控，清洁液滑下脸颊，忽然回身就是一挥手。  
Orion Pax倒也不躲不避，生受了他这发泄似的一巴掌，一声闷哼，打得他脸都歪去了一边。  
几颗圆滚滚的珍珠落进白狼旺盛的毛发间，谁也没有发现。

 

Bumblebee没料到自己会得手，一下子呆住了。自己的力气也不大啊！  
趁着他怔愣的时候，Orion Pax按着他的腰，重新将鱼尾折起，硕大的输出管就精神地站直了，暴露在小人鱼的视线下。  
Bumblebee瞧了眼那家伙，将脸埋进手臂里，害怕得哭出了声，仿佛挨打的那个人是他自己。  
“不、不要，Orion！我会死的……”  
Orion Pax不为所动，依旧紧紧地钳制住他，轻轻舔吻着小人鱼柔软的脸颊，一举攻进了狭长的对接管道里。

 

火种似乎在刹那间爆燃，Bumblebee尖叫般呻吟了一声，脖颈绷出了几欲断裂的曲线。他还想逃，可身体已经兴奋到极点，冷凝液滴顺着发丝一滴滴淌下来。  
以Bumblebee的身手，应付鲔鱼这类海鲜绰绰有余，而面对这个光是体型大小就数倍于自己的强大哨兵，却无异于调情。他的身体一阵痉挛，唯一能活动的手抓了满掌湿润的海沙，什么话也说不出来。  
Orion Pax将他披在身上的头发拂到两边，像拨开人鱼公主藏身的水草。  
临近天明，开始涨潮，海浪一阵阵拍到岸上，清澈的海水摇摇晃晃，遮不住什么，白狼结实的大腿下就是人鱼柔韧的腰。他温柔地轻舔着Bumblebee颤动的睫毛，带有一种长者的安抚意味，但身下的动作却截然相反——如此蛮横的占有欲，仿佛要在他身体深处打上属于自己的烙印。  
这是生物的本能。

 

Bumblebee浑身是海水与冷凝液的混合物，又湿又黏，像条搁浅的白鲸，脱力地陷在松软的细沙上。情欲如剧毒般腐蚀了他的每一寸缆线，会把他的机体蚕食干净，金属渣都不留。他阖上光镜，试图掩住片刻恍惚的眼神。  
Orion Pax咬住他的发尾，迫使他仰起头来，下边缓缓地动，迎合自己的动作。  
那双蓝眸又起了层雾。  
Orion Pax压着他，大力抽出，用力顶入，输出管很快顶到了小向导的繁育舱口。Bumblebee在浑身的震颤与快感里，挣扎起来。  
他还太小，未完全做好被进入的准备。  
Orion Pax皱眉，意味不明地哼了一声，暗沉沉的光镜贪婪地盯着Bumblebee的腰身。他的猎物，一边因无法承受的情欲而泫然，一边却又不知餍足地抱住捕猎者的颈项。  
他惊叹于这具身体充满矛盾的美感。  
Bumblebee浑身湿淋淋的，从凌乱纠缠的长发中露出红透的脸颊与浅色的半透明耳鳍，背脊中间凹陷下去，腰窝里藏着几颗莹莹的冷凝液，像盛着珍珠的柔软蚌肉。白狼松开他的头发，转而舔走了那几颗摇摇欲坠的冷凝液，粗糙的舌头所过之处，又惊起Bumblebee的喘息与含糊呻吟。他被叼住了耳鳍，轻声哼唧着却又不敢动弹，只能用鱼尾埋怨似的拍了拍白狼的后腿。  
他怕疼。

 

爱欲和情欲在Bumblebee的血液里奔涌，除了紧紧闭合的繁育舱内，白狼将他从里到外都尝遍了，像其他犬科动物那样，对于将他舔得浑身湿透这一点乐此不疲。  
Bumblebee头昏脑胀，达到顶点时，身下的撞击还未有停歇的意思。他狼狈地啜泣着，对接甬道下意识地收缩着，很是用力地夹紧了在体内肆虐的利刃。这无疑给Orion Pax带来了更加强烈的快感，紧紧按住他，攻势愈发迅疾凶狠。  
前有沙滩，后有野狼，小人鱼仿佛坐在他的输出管上，连哭声都被撞得断断续续。  
在Orion Pax最后一次撞进来，输出管顶端抵住他的繁育舱口射入时，Bumblebee终于承受不住，连哭带喘地进入了休眠状态。清洁液落至沙滩，却未渗入，弹跳几下便成了浅金色的珍珠，“扑簌簌”地滚进不远处的海水里。

 

待到Bumblebee再次睁开眼睛时，天色已经大亮了。下意识地，他收紧了不适的下身，却发现那让他吃尽苦头的物件居然还留在体内。搂住他的狼爪已经变成了强壮有力的臂膀，他回过头，看见Orion Pax已经重新变回了原来的样子——哨兵的感官神游症应当已经平复了。  
感谢普神！这下总该结束了……  
Bumblebee松了口气，换了个舒适的姿势躺好。向导对标记自己的哨兵有着本能的依赖和臣服，他下意识地越靠越近，迷迷糊糊窝进Orion Pax怀里。  
希望下一次醒过来，就能收到救援人员的回复信息……想到这里，他安芯地阖上了光镜。

 

—The Fin—


End file.
